


Miracle

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x6 Higher PowersKeith tries to get through to Billy in the aftermath of Anthony a little boy  pulling a gun out on Billy
Relationships: Billy Kronk/Keith Wilkes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Miracle

“I wanted to help that kid”Billy told Keith 

“You can’t save everyone Kronk”Keith said to him 

“That boy needed someone”Billy defended himself 

“So what you’re gonna become someone’s savior?”Keith asked looking at him as if he grew two heads 

“He’s a kid who needs an adult in his life”Billy says 

“And you want that to be you?”Keith asked him 

“I’m not expecting a miracle”Billy admitted 

“Yet you act like one”Keith shook his head


End file.
